gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Time
Magic Time is a song by SudannaYuzuYully. It is the ending theme to Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. Lyrics Kanji= How can I be strong Yeah, so let me know How can I be strong Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see baby ひとり　彷徨う空は 何処までも広く暗い 君がくれた魔法も 使えなくなって でも諦めない 忘れられない ここにいたから 目が覚めて　また俯いてるね Fade out Fade out 信じれないや… You&I You&I いつの日にか… Pink Blue Yellow に輝いて Fade out Fade out 最後のSceneが… You&I You&I 夕暮れにWe are… 今も　ずっと　願う It's magic time　君の影　探して掴めなくて Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby ただ側にいて… It's magic time　永遠が　繋いだその瞬間は Tonight's the night 叶える for your smile Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see baby, baby 届かない時間と a little star 君を見つけたい Believe in love 会いたい Twilight あの時間に 時が進めば　So plz trust me Everyday　見失うその前に 素直になる　そう決めたんだ 霞む空に　叫ぶ声 Fade out Fade out 「またね see ya」 You&I You&I 「すぐ会える see ya」 明日も　きっと　歌う It's magic time　照らす街　眩しく光る海で Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby 離さずにいて… It's magic time　終わらない 約束した　言葉は Tonight's the night 見上げる for your smile I wanna talk to 叶うなら with you 曖昧な　影　涙 again and again あのときはBadbye 今言えたGoodbye 強くなる Time is up, Time is up So baby　いつものように　咲いていて yeah Oh baby Oh baby　過ぎる前に Lonely… Lonely… だけど Lonely… Lonely… 願うよ空に　永遠に 続くのストーリー It's magic time　君の影　探して掴めなくて Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby ただ側にいて… It's magic time　永遠が　繋いだその瞬間は Tonight's the night 叶える for your smile Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see baby, baby |-| Romaji= How can I be strong Yeah, so let me know How can I be strong Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see baby hitori samayou sora wa doko made mo hiroku kurai kimi ga kureta mahō mo tsukaenakunatte de mo akiramenai wasurerarenai koko ni ita kara me ga samete mata utsumuiteru ne Fade out Fade out shinjirenai ya… You & I You & I itsu no hi ni ka… Pink Blue Yellow ni kagayaite Fade out Fade out saigo noScene ga… You & I You & I yūgure ni We are. . . ima mo zutto negau It's magic time kimi no kage sagashite tsukamenakute Can t you see can't you see can't you see baby tada gawa ni ite… It's magic time eien ga tsunaida sono shunkan wa Tonight s the night kanaeru for your smile Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see baby baby todokanai jikan to a little star kimi o mitsuketai Believe in love aitai Twilight ano jikan ni toki ga susume ba So plz trust me Everyday miushinau sono mae ni sunao ni naru sō kimeta n da kasumu sora ni sakebu koe Fade out Fade out 'mata ne see ya' You & I You & I 'sugu aeru see ya' asu mo kitto utau It's magic time terasu machi mabushiku hikaru umi de Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby hanasazu ni ite… It's magic time owaranai yakusoku shita kotoba wa Tonight s the night miageru for your smile I wanna talk to kanaunara with you aimai na kage namida again and again ano toki waBadbye ima ietaGoodbye tsuyoku naru Time is up Time is up So baby itsu mo no yō ni saite ite yeah Oh baby Oh baby sugiru mae ni Lonely… Lonely… da kedo Lonely… Lonely… negau yo sora ni eien ni tsuzuku no sutōrī It's magic time kimi no kage sagashite tsukamenakute Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby tada gawa ni ite… It's magic time eien ga tsunaida sono shunkan wa Tonight s the night kanaeru for your smile Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see can't you see baby Yeah yeah yeah Can't you see can't you see baby baby Video スダンナユズユリー MAGIC TIME (Lyric Video)|Official Lyric Video Notes & Trivia *Magic Time release during Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE started airing in Japan on 10 October 2019. Category:Endings